


【德哈】浪漫系男友

by Cryogenian



Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616932
Kudos: 51





	【德哈】浪漫系男友

>>

“他啊，他真的很浪漫。”哈利对着金妮笑了笑，“他是比我合格太多的男朋友。”

金妮笑了起来：“是啊，这个我也很清楚。”她打趣道。

“你知道的，我们做了那么多年的死对头，突然就成了情侣，有时候也会——”哈利挠了挠脸颊，脸上更红了，“梅林，我真不好意思讲出来——就是争着比对方更浪漫。但我总是输。”

01.

德拉科·马尔福，马尔福家族及亿万家产的继承人，差不多可以用钱摆平任何事。但哈利仍然不知道马尔福抽了什么风，金加隆像不要命似的往外撒，就为了把他的巨幅海报贴遍魔法界的大街小巷——准确的说，是救世主可能出现的大街小巷。对角巷就不用说了，几乎每一个商铺的外墙都贴满了马尔福。甚至魔法部（梅林，魔法部！）的任意一个拐角都能见到他穿着白西装抱着红玫瑰的形象，每一张都是马尔福在温柔的微笑——想想看，你只不过一抬头就能撞见作对七年的死对头的脸，他还在对你温柔的微笑？这难道不惊悚吗？

“我可以把这张撕掉吗？”哈利冷静的说。虽然在询问，魔杖却已经指向海报的一角了。

“你撕吧，我早就看不下去了。大不了我俩一块儿赔偿广告费。”罗恩生无可恋道。魔杖对准另一角。

两人同时念咒，海报却不动如山，稳稳待在墙上。哈利怀疑地看了一眼自己的魔杖，左手点了点魔杖尖儿：“怎么回事？你没出力吗？”

“这不可能啊，难道这个海报施了什么防护咒语……等等，你为什么要跟魔杖说话？它难道还会不出力吗？”罗恩上下打量马尔福的巨幅海报，表情像是要吐出来。也是，让他这么仔细地看马尔福高清无码表情反常且巨大的脸真是难为他了。

“我魔杖严格来说不是我的啊，它是马尔福以前的山楂木魔杖，我一直没还给他过。”哈利回答。

罗恩的表情像是吞下了一千条鼻涕虫：“梅林的胡子，你一直用马尔福的魔杖，我之前怎么没发现……你干嘛不丢掉或者还给那只白鼬？”

“我用的很顺手啊。”哈利一脸坦荡，罗恩竟无从吐槽，“而且这根魔杖毕竟帮我打败了伏地魔，挺有纪念意义的，我就不舍得扔了。再后来又太忙，没时间去奥利凡德买根新的，干脆一直用着了。”

他抚着光滑的山楂木魔杖，叹了口气：“原来以为你就真的完全听我的话了呢，没想到你连马尔福的海报都不愿意撕。”

“我们直接上手撕吧，”罗恩怂恿他，“你的……呸，马尔福的魔杖不仅自己不撕，还顺带把我的魔法给屏蔽了。用魔杖是不可能了。”

哈利抬头看了一眼。

“那不行，”他说，“我们可能会撕坏的。”

罗恩想说马尔福的画像撕坏了有什么关系，难道你要带回去收藏吗。当时他没有意识到自己无意识地施展了一次摄魂取念，直到他看到了这事的后续——

“波特，韦斯莱，你们指着我的海报做什么？”哈利和罗恩齐齐转头，马尔福正和金斯莱一起走过来，两人都穿正式的巫师长袍。金斯莱脸上挂满了笑容，显然马尔福又给魔法部投资了一大笔钱。

罗恩想说关你什么事臭白鼬。但是这是魔法部，罗恩决定不甘不愿地忍耐一下，毕竟赫敏要是知道了他在魔法部人来人往的大厅里当场和马尔福打起来绝对会说教他三天三夜。他瞄了一眼哈利。

梅林。

哈利居然一脸做了坏事被当场抓住的羞愤。不，愤怒可能都是假的，不过是为了撑面子掩饰一下根本掩饰不住的羞涩罢了。罗恩有点惊恐的想，哈利该不会真的想撕一张马尔福的海报带回家吧？

嘲讽才铺了个垫的马尔福居然没下文了。为什么？他盯着哈利的眼睛发呆。

哈利也盯着马尔福的眼睛发呆。

罗恩不想知道空气中影影约约的小火花和粉红泡泡是怎么回事。他感到自己在发光，金斯莱在发光，大厅里的人来人往在发光，全部跟聚光灯一样打在这两人身上。要不是这两人中间至少隔了十五英尺*，罗恩甚至错觉他们就要亲上了。

哦，这两个人确实越靠越近了。

罗恩看不下去，清清嗓子叫：“哈利。”

哈利打了个激灵，好像才醒悟过来，道：“马尔福，你为什么把你的画像贴的到处都是。”

德拉科不想承认，但是事实就是他在看见波特翠绿双眼的一瞬间，大脑当机了。

他有段时间没见着救世主本人了，只能从新闻上了解一点波特的近况——当然了，丽塔·斯基特那个女人不能全信，所以他更多是通过预言家日报上刊登的救世主照片来判断他的近况。为了尽可能详细了解“死对头的弱点”（德拉科固执地这样称呼他的行为），他拿着魔法放大镜一寸一寸细细观察波特的全身——对不起，这说的有点变态，但确实很有效。德拉科能看出哈利瘦了，哈利熬夜了，哈利剪了头发（梅林作证，剪了头发波特还是一头乱毛）等等。他以为他看见哈利做傲罗很辛苦会幸灾乐祸，说哈哈哈哈波特明明自己家也不穷就是非要和穷鬼韦斯莱一起去当傲罗跑腿，但事实上是每当他发觉哈利下巴尖了一点，哈利黑眼圈又重了一分，他是这样想的：

怎么回事？圣人波特不知道好好照顾自己吗？出任务的时候不会不那么拼命吗？就没人管管他吗？

然后他发现：梅林，我为什么想要管圣人波特的事，他跟我又没什么关系。

脑内一个声音小小声地告诉他：你和他确实没什么关系，但是你想和他有点关系。

行吧。德拉科投降，他总算承认自己暗恋救世主哈利·波特已久。“已久”是潘西加上的，德拉科还不承认这一点。不管怎么说，潘西和布莱斯都表示可喜可贺，马尔福少爷总算开窍了。

然后两人发现，德拉科承认自己的心意花了七年，真去告白可能还要花七年。这怎么行！到时候哈利没准早跟金妮·韦斯莱结婚了！

“你这样不行，”布莱斯痛心疾首，“你不去，波特难道还能真主动跑过来告白吗？”

话都说到这份上了，德拉科还是不敢去开口。

潘西没办法，潘西就给他出馊主意，说德拉科你要不然拍点帅气的照贴满魔法界大街小巷，把你完美的一面展现给波特看看，没准他就被美色所惑了呢。

德拉科表面上直摇头，实际上心里疯狂点头，并且诚实的把画着自己巨幅肖像的海报贴在了所有救世主能看到的地方。肖像上的他穿着白西装抱着红玫瑰，潘西评价说，这肖像就缺一个钻戒盒和一行字：“波特，和我结婚”。

德拉科盯着哈利的眼睛脑内一片空白。

然后他隐约听见哈利说：“马尔福，你为什么把你的画像贴的到处都是？”

德拉科瞬间吓得回了神。怎么解释？难道真的当众大喊我喜欢你圣人波特吗？他恨不得瞬间幻影移形逃走，但是作为马尔福的直觉告诉他，这是最好的机会，最好的得到哈利·波特的机会。一个马尔福绝对不放过任何机会，所以他站住没有动，不自觉地攥紧拳头。

等等，波特怎么越凑越近了？

德拉科的眼神不自觉地在哈利的脸上游移，这看的可比报纸上清楚多了。哈利的脸色有点疲倦，眼下一层淡淡的阴影。他还戴着之前的黑色圆框眼镜，多少次恢复如初都没办法磨平上面的划痕，德拉科恨不得立刻摘下那副碍眼的眼镜好细细欣赏波特的眼睛——不过考虑到他一看见波特的眼睛就会失去理智，还是接着往下看吧——波特的嘴唇有些苍白干裂，唇珠明显，看起来很柔软……

我想吻他。德拉科只剩下这一个念头。

他下定了决心，几乎是赴死一般往前迈步，对准波特的嘴唇把自己的按下去。

他用力过猛，碰上哈利时撞得生疼。德拉科看见哈利瞪大的绿色双眼，毫不惊讶于里面的惊愕，恐慌于波特可能的厌恶眼神。他下决心一旦波特表露出憎恶，就立刻松开，从此再也不和波特见面——马尔福家丢不起这个人。

但是没有。波特率先闭上了眼，把纯洁的嘴唇相接变成了深吻。韦斯莱或许暴跳如雷，魔法部众人或许在惊叫，他们明天就会上预言家日报的头条。但是管他呢，波特在吻马尔福，德拉科也在吻哈利，光这一点就足够德拉科忘掉周围的一切。

一吻结束德拉科还有些意犹未尽。他再次沉溺于哈利的眼眸。那是空气，水分，是德拉科所需的全部。

“怎么，没头没脑亲上来一句话不说吗？”哈利语气狡黠，“那我就说了啊——我喜欢你，德拉科。”

砰。

德拉科脑海里炸开了烟花。管周围人怎么说呢，到德拉科耳里都变成欢呼和祝福。他一把抱住他新鲜出炉的救世主男朋友再次吻上去。哈利握在手里的那根曾经属于马尔福的魔杖爆发出白光，从此所有隐藏在心里暗处的感情都能在阳光下。

>>

哈利结束了回忆，“然后我们就在一起啦。”

金妮点头：“罗恩那天回家的时候整个人看起来都像中了通通石化……再然后，我们都知道，整个魔法界都震惊了，那天一定不少人大骂斯基特胡说八道。谁能想到她说的是真的，而且你们的真实情况比她那根胡言乱语的羽毛笔更戏剧化。”

哈利又笑了起来：“是啊，我们连吵架都挺戏剧化的。”

02.

“你不懂。”德拉科冷静地说，死死抱着笔记本电脑不放。

“我确实不懂。德拉科，你到底要怎么样？”哈利也冷静的说，抓住笔记本电脑就要抽走。两人一时僵持不下。

德拉科这两天很反常。

不，不是说他性格大变，变得温柔和善和蔼可亲——虽然那也挺惊悚的。作为德拉科的前死对头及现男友，哈利不得不说他还是更喜欢德拉科尖酸刻薄地嘲讽样子。谈恋爱使人智熄，之前怎么怎么讨厌，一谈起恋爱就统统化为真香，对方做什么都能统统带上粉红色滤镜。

但是能被带上粉红色滤镜的事绝对不包括冷落男朋友——是的，这就是德拉科为什么反常。想想看，做死对头时就对哈利死缠烂打确定关系后更是如胶似漆恨不得变成连体婴的德拉科，冷落他的男朋友。

连我都不信，一直反对救世主和前食死徒恋情的罗恩·韦斯莱如是说。

“你不信也得信，”哈利给自己倒了一杯火焰威士忌，酒瓶往罗恩那边一推，“因为事实就这样。我都快怀疑他是不是有外遇了。”

“这不可能啊，”罗恩也给自己倒一杯，仰头干了，“你看他那怂样——从四年级开始暗恋你居然能憋在心里七年，要不是你先挑破他没准就孤独终老了。他敢找外面的？”

“谁知道，反正这两天他天天抱着笔记本电脑和手机不放，在上面戳戳捣捣不知道在做什么。”哈利把喝空的酒杯重重搁在桌上，脸颊开始泛红，不知是酒意上来还是气的。

罗恩揪住了头发：“抱着笔记本和手机不放？这他妈外遇石锤了啊！”

“他还特别怕网出问题，一天要检查十几遍信号，好像卡一下对面就会立刻跟他翻脸似的。”哈利把头埋进臂弯里。

“该死的！外遇了外遇了绝对外遇了，哈利你听兄弟我一句劝，这种男朋友不分留着过圣诞节吗！”罗恩大骂道。

“他这两天还特别注意养生！天天没事就捂着热水杯还不够，给自己手上施温暖咒！他是怕手指僵掉了吗！哦说起手指僵掉，他这两天对弹钢琴特别热衷。”

“弹钢琴？弹什么曲子？”罗恩警觉地坐直身子。

“野蜂飞舞。”哈利生无可恋地摊手。

“那……那他外遇对象的品味真的挺特别。”罗恩也生无可恋地说。

几瓶威士忌下去，哈利的情绪上来了，挥舞着酒瓶喊着：“我他妈瞎了眼喜欢上马尔福！今天必须跟他分手了！”

罗恩几乎感动的泪流满面：“兄弟你终于愿意听我一句了！我早就说那个臭白鼬不是什么好东西！分！必须分！”

一个半小时后哈利彻底醉倒在数十个火焰威士忌的酒瓶中，嘴里胡乱嘟囔着：“德拉科……”

勉强保持清醒的罗恩见此痛心疾首恨铁不成钢。但能怎么办呢？人类的本质是真香，放在巫师身上也一样。

醉倒的哈利闹着要找德拉科，能怎么办？罗恩被他闹得没办法，一把飞路粉从三把扫帚酒吧连到哈利和德拉科同居的公寓里，总算是把哈利安全送到了马尔福那——罗恩有一种送羊入虎口的诡异感觉，所以他并没有把哈利直接推进马尔福的怀抱，而是放倒在沙发上。马尔福瞪了一眼罗恩，骂道：“你怎么让他喝这么多！”

“你还好意思讲我！”罗恩恨不得给这个负心汉一个阿瓦达索命帮他的兄弟出气，但考虑到哈利可能会给自己一个阿瓦达，还是钻心剜骨好了，“你他妈自己干了什么事你自己心里清楚！你他妈怎么对得起哈利！”

“韦斯莱你发什么神经！”马尔福压低嗓子吼道，招来一瓶醒酒魔药小心翼翼给哈利灌下去，“你吵什么，你吵到哈利睡觉了！”

什么叫我吵到哈利睡觉！罗恩差点气厥过去。但是他一想，不对，马尔福这对哈利还挺体贴入微的，受质问的表情也坦坦荡荡，看样子还是对哈利死心塌地。而且他看韦斯莱的眼神就像只要罗恩敢再说一句话，马尔福就敢把他一脚踹进壁炉加撒上一把飞路粉，顺带附赠一个地址。

经过权衡，罗恩决定先回去问问赫敏的意见。毕竟他一个直男实在不懂狗男男之间的问题。

“我和罗恩持第一个相同意见，哈利，”赫敏道，“我认为马尔福不会搞外遇。”

“顺便给你个提示，这是韦斯莱笑话商店新出的产品。”赫敏递给哈利一张海报，一张非常韦斯莱笑话商店风格的海报。

“限量版哈利·波特魔法人偶？仅限五十个？网络下单？先到先得？”哈利抬起头，疑惑地问道，“所以你觉得德拉科只是想抢这个人偶？那也没必要紧张兮兮天天检查网速啊！这预售开始还有几天呢。”

赫敏一脸悲天悯人地看着哈利：“你不懂，抢限量版这种事……那是一场手速，网速与运气的battle。哈利，你低估了你的人气，你的粉丝群体，也就低估了这场战争的残酷性。”

“但是还不能完全确定。我认为你还是回去跟马尔福讲开了比较好。”

“你笔记本电脑里到底藏了什么秘密？”哈利尽可能心平气和地说。

“没事！真没什么问题！”德拉科尽量直视哈利的眼睛。根据心理学这反倒是说谎的表现，哈利在心里面无表情地背诵傲罗培训笔记。

“那你是有外遇了？”哈利决定再逼德拉科一把。说实话，他也觉得心里有点忐忑，万一德拉科真有外遇呢？万一他即使没有恼羞成怒觉得哈利不信任他要跟他直接分手呢？毕竟德拉科·马尔福可从来没有坦诚过。

“操你，波特，你怎么能这么想我！”德拉科瞪大眼睛受伤地看着哈利。哈利被那样的眼神看的一阵心疼。但是等等！德拉科紧紧抱着笔记本电脑的手放松了。哈利一拽就把电脑抢了过来。

“操你，波特！”德拉科喊道，试图合上电脑屏幕不让哈利看。但是太晚了，哈利已经打开了他先前看的网页。

赫敏诚不欺我，哈利想。德拉科藏得死死的网页还真是限量版哈利波特魔法人偶的预售界面。他瞄了一眼德拉科，后者耳朵都红了，嘴里嘟囔着“操你波特快还给我”之类的话。

“你想买这个？”哈利好笑地说，“为什么？”

德拉科这下整个脸都红了，支支吾吾讲不出。哈利起了点逗弄他的心思。这时德拉科似乎下定了决心，说出一句石破天惊的话：

“我……我喜欢你还不行啊！”

哈利惊了，哈利真的惊了，哈利没想打有生之年居然能从别扭的马尔福嘴里听见这么直白的告白，毕竟他一直以为一句“今晚月色真美”就能要掉马尔福半条命。

“我他妈从小就喜欢你。”马尔福别过脸去不看哈利，“我听着你的故事长大。我至今不敢相信你居然也喜欢我，愿意做我的男朋友，我老觉得我在做梦。”

“我收集关于你的东西成习惯了。我不想错过这个限量版。韦斯莱家虽然讨厌，他们做出来的东西质量确实不错……”话没说完德拉科的脸突然被掰正了，两瓣柔软的唇触上他的。德拉科灰蓝双眼恰巧撞上哈利翠绿的双瞳，那里面饱含笑意。

“我算是知道我那些时不时失踪的领带和衬衫是怎么回事了，”哈利语气轻快，（德拉科小声反驳“那是因为你的品味太糟糕！我得把那些可怕的衣服藏起来”）“再说你要那个人偶干嘛？人偶一共有五十个，但是我这个哈利·波特可只有一个啊。独一无二，绝无仅有。”

“所以你要践行一下你之前说的话吗？”

德拉科楞了一下，突然反应过来抱住哈利闪身进了房。门砰地一声关上了，只剩下一台孤零零的，慢慢黑屏的笔记本电脑摆在茶几中央。

>>

金妮惊叹了一声：“哇哦。”

“太幼稚了。”哈利捂住脸，手掌下眉眼弯弯，止不住的笑意，“但是很浪漫不是么——我的确没想到他会为了抢我的手办准备到那种地步。至于求婚，就更浪漫了。”

03.

巴塞罗那正是情人节之夜。满街粉红霓虹光芒，显出几分迷幻色彩。巴士悠悠然驶过大街小巷，托起晚间乘客的欢乐，也映照满城的光彩照人。圣家族教堂灯火通明，照亮情侣的脸庞和一个个轻吻。玫瑰，巧克力，钻戒似乎皆是为此刻而生。

大小酒吧都敞开欢迎八方来客，而有一方小桌属于德拉科。他端了一杯红粉佳人，并不喝，而是拿在手里缓慢旋转，看它在灯光下折射。这似乎是个很有趣的游戏，他专心地盯着那杯漂亮的酒，人群的欢呼影响不到他，不过一个静音咒的功夫。

“德拉科。”有人声穿过咒语的屏障，有点气喘吁吁。德拉科抬眼，见到是那双熟悉的翡翠色眼睛就笑了起来，示意他坐对面的座位。来人刚要坐下，德拉科却先制止了他，嫌弃地地瞥了一眼沙发，昏暗的光线下那张沙发黑乎乎的，看不清本来的颜色。德拉科迅速抽出魔杖冲沙发一指，施了一个清理一新。

清理一新过了德拉科却还不放心似的，又细细瞧了瞧，才勉强叫哈利坐了。哈利露出一个无奈又抱歉的笑：“对不起啊。”

“我已经做出很大让步了，哈利。”德拉科微笑，“说真的，今天是情人节，我以为就算是格兰杰也该看在今天的份儿上给你放个假。更何况我们在西班牙度假。”

“今天事有点多，我能现在回来已经是万幸了。”哈利翻了个白眼，摊手。

“噢是的，亲爱的傲罗先生居然把男朋友晾在度假地点一整天，还约会迟到两个小时。”马尔福拉长了声音，语气里却满是笑意。“你怎么补偿我？”

他重新拿起之前搁在桌子上的酒杯，粉红的清液摇晃起来。因为是度假德拉科就没有打发蜡，战后养长的淡金色头发随意地搭在额前。

哈利认真思考了一下。

“我也没准备什么。”他有点不好意思地挠了挠脸，“本来想着给你买一盒巧克力的，但是觉得你估计看不上我挑的。事情一多也忘了。要不今天晚上全听你的？就当赔罪。”

德拉科却没有接话了。他一手托腮，只专注地看着哈利。哈利被这样深情的眼神看的有些耳热，又不自觉地摸摸耳垂，想用有些冰凉的手指给自己降降温。他发现德拉科穿着一整套灰色西装，整理得一丝不苟。这样的打扮如果是在烛光晚餐的情景下正好，但对于一个酒吧显然过于正式了些。

终于哈利主动开口：“德拉科……？”

德拉科弯弯眼睛：“再等等，别心急。”他说的意味深长。哈利脸更热了，只希望光线够暗，好让德拉科不要发现他的脸红。

远处隐隐传来大本钟的报时，时钟指向夜间11点。德拉科一挥手，撤掉了静音咒。

酒吧里竟然不如想象中混乱喧闹。人们有节奏的拍着手，还有一个拨弄着吉他，奏出欢快的旋律。德拉科把杯里的酒一饮而尽，站起来往人群空出来的地方走，并示意哈利跟上。见到他们来，人群自动分开一条道。

德拉科一步跳进空地，皮鞋底发出清脆的一声。人们突然静了下来。德拉科一拨刘海，对哈利露出一个挑逗的笑。

弗拉明戈。

德拉科跳起这种以热情奔放著称的西班牙舞蹈。复杂的舞步踏在地板上，击出声响的同时也使人眼花缭乱。他打响指，和脚步声，吉他演奏与人们兴奋的拍手和呼喊合上了节拍。德拉科的额发在旋转中被气流吹起，愈发显出不羁的神态，而量身定制的高级西装优雅地包裹住他修长的身躯，又表露几分规整。这两种截然相反的气质在这支舞中完美融合。哈利不由得看呆了，盯着德拉科根本移不开视线。他想起昨天无意间见到街头的弗拉明戈表演，被这种极具吉普赛风情的舞蹈艺术产生了兴趣，就随口对德拉科说这种舞蹈如果是他跳应该很有趣。毕竟马尔福大少爷除了和哈利在一块可从来没表现出热情奔放。

没想到今天他不过接到傲罗司的通知不得不回英国一天，德拉科就给他准备这么一出。

弗拉明戈节奏较快，德拉科的脸上已经有了汗珠，顺着下颌骨流下，钻进扣得严严实实的衬衫领子里不见了。哈利不由自主咽了口口水。他想起夜晚在床上纠缠时，德拉科也是这样淌着汗，伏在他身上居高临下注视着他，被月光照亮的灰蓝眼眸如同积雨云般酝酿着情欲的风暴。这样一想哈利感到周围的温度又高了一些。

德拉科的舞蹈逐渐进入最高潮。他迅速地旋转，哈利的眼神忽然格外尖，能看见一滴被德拉科甩出的汗珠，在灯光下闪闪发亮。德拉科不为人知的魅力在这支舞中被放到最大，肆无忌惮洒向整个酒吧。

他跳的着实不错，从人群兴奋的反应就能看出这一点。这群热情奔放的西班牙人喊叫着“Olé”，为德拉科的表演鼓掌伴奏。哈利内心突然起了醋意。他有种莫名的冲动，催促他现在就冲上去抓住德拉科的手臂直接回旅馆，然后和他昏天黑地胡闹一天。

正当他抑制不住这股莫名的感情要上前时，音乐戛然而止。德拉科正好结束了表演，以一个帅气的滑步到哈利面前，是单膝跪地的姿势。他抓住了哈利的手。

为德拉科大声叫好的西班牙人从善如流，一时间酒吧里充满西班牙语和英语的“和他结婚！”哈利愣住了。他确实没想到德拉科会在一个小酒馆向他求婚，毕竟德拉科看起来更像是在大教堂或者高级餐厅那种正式的场合求婚的人。在一个小酒馆，哈利得说，这更像一个不拘小节且别出心裁的格兰芬多做的事。

“因为你是个格兰芬多。”德拉科站起来，低下头蹭蹭哈利的鼻子，对他耳语，“我得做点能让格兰芬多都惊讶的事。”

哈利握住左手，中指上传来一点被套住的感觉。德拉科刚才没问他同不同意就直接把戒指给他戴上了。他便有点懊恼。

“没想到给你抢了先，”他也对德拉科的耳朵低语，“我原本想定个好地方先跟你求婚的。你居然抢了先！”

“不这样怎么给你惊喜？”德拉科洋洋得意地说。

哈利忍不住揪着德拉科的领带直接给他一个热吻。

“你不准再在别人面前跳弗拉明戈！绝对不行。唔……”唇齿交缠间哈利含糊道。德拉科笑了起来，更用力地吻住哈利，堵住了他下面的话。

>>

哈利的眸子里洋溢着幸福。金妮看着他点了点头：“你现在的样子真好。”她说，“我们在你俩刚在一起的时候可真担心，但是你俩一直很好，我们就放心啦。”

“我们会一直在一起的。”德拉科的声音突然传来，他用手捂住了哈利的眼睛，手指上的订婚戒指闪闪发亮，“你也很浪漫，我亲爱的。”他凑到哈利的耳边说。

哈利环住德拉科的脖子，与他的未婚夫简单吻了一下，随即一同向金妮告别。他们的手始终交握，戒指的光泽交相辉映。金妮毫不怀疑他们会一直握着对方的手直到生命终结，她为他们由衷地高兴。

fin.


End file.
